


I will always be there for you

by AkiHazuki1996



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Car Sex, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phone Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Underage Drinking, side!makoharu, side!sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiHazuki1996/pseuds/AkiHazuki1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is in love and so is Nagisa.<br/>But what will the future bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Rei was never interested in love. He lives for his future, for his good grades. He wants to attend university, get a good job and make his parents proud. He wants to be happy with the choices he’ll make and he doesn’t want to regret anything. So falling in love was the last thing he will think about.  
A relationship will most likely destroy all his plans. Getting a girlfriend and keeping his grades could be difficult. You have to go on dates every weekend, you have to do sleepovers, meet her friends and so on. Will there be enough time for studying to keep his grades?  
No. He does not want to fall in love. Also, it’s nothing he really graves after.  
When he sees couples in the park, see them kissing, he’s not jealous, nor does he want anything like that. Well, at least that where his thoughts, before a certain someone entered his life.  
In Reis eyes the most beautiful person in the entire world.  
Nagisa Hazuki.

It’s been over three months now, since he met Nagisa and joined the swim club.  
Yes he missed the track team, but now he is always near Nagisa. The smaller boy only leaves his side when they have to go home. Rei hates this time of the day.  
One month ago, Rei admitted to himself that he was in love with Nagisa.  
Maybe he even fell on the first day for this little blond angel.  
So right now, Rei was standing in front of a shelf full of candy in a convince store.  
He picked up some strawberry flavored lollipops and a bunch of other strawberry flavored sweets.  
This was the first time he bought sweets for Nagisa. But today was a special day. He wanted to confess his love to him. Rei paid and left the store. He sighed and headed to the park where he would meet Nagisa in 5 minutes. To his surprise the blond was already there. He was sitting on a bench and watched the ducks with a big smile on his face. //Beautiful// Rei thought. Oh he looked so pretty. Nagisa wore a white shirt with penguins all over it and a pair of normal jeans. But on him it looked so special and soo freaking cute.  
Rei shook his head and walked straight to Nagisa. “Hello Nagisa-kun” he said, getting a bright and earnest smile as a respond. “Rei-chan!” Nagisa jumped up and hugged Rei tight.  
“This place is so beautiful, I’m so happy that you wanted to meet me here Rei-chan” he swayed back and forth on his feet and his expression was as cute as always. Rei gave Nagisa the bag with the sweets he bought earlier. The smaller boy took the bag quietly and looked in it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he took out the lollipops. //Oh no. Have I bought something wrong? Does he not like this type of sweets?// Rei almost panicked as Nagisas lips formed a bright smile “Thank you so much  
Rei-chan! I love them!”Nagisa opened the package and took one out, also opened it and put it in his mouth. “So Rei-chan, when you texted me you wrote that you want to talk about something important?” he got straight to the point. “D-Don’t you want to sit down first?” “Sure”.  
They seated themselves on the bench and looked at each other.  
“So Nagisa, you have to know that I..” his voice was shaking. He was afraid now. What if Nagisa rejects him? What if Nagisa will be disgusted?  
“Rei-Chan?” Nagisa looked him in the eyes.  
“Oh. Sorry.. I just wanted to tell you that” When Rei saw how Nagisas tongue flicked over the lollipop he lost it. He forgot what he wanted to say. All he could do was starring at Nagisas mouth.  
Oh damn that was so hot. Nagisa licked the candy with his favorite flavor over and over and Rei wasn’t able to think straight anymore. He wanted to kiss him so bad. 

 

“Rei-Chan? Is everything okay?” he snapped back to reality.  
“S… sorry.. Nagisa. I don’t think I remember what I wanted to tell you.”  
Nagisa looked a little disappointed but then he smiled and patted Rei on the Shoulder.  
“Rei-Chan. Well you know that tomorrow is Ai-chans birthday and he invited us all and I wanted to ask you if I can stay over at your house overnight? Otherwise my parent won’t let me and a sleepover would be so much fun!”  
Rei gulped. Nagisa wanted to stay over this weekend. How could he resist?  
“Of course!” Nagisa smiled bright. Oh how Rei loved this smile.  
Rei brought Nagisa to the train station.  
“See you tomorrow Rei-Chan.” He said, smiling.  
“Yes. See you tomorrow Nagisa-Kun.” Rei waved at him and turned around, walking home.  
When he arrived he walked straight in the bedroom of his parents to talk to his mother, which was currently packing bags.  
“Mom what are doing?” He asked. She looked at him, smiling.  
“Oh Honey did you forget? Your father invited me to the hot springs for our wedding day this weekend. So we’ll be gone in one hour.” “Oh right. Sorry I forgot. Mom? Can Nagisa stay over the weekend?” “Sure he can. Don’t destroy anything.” She laughed loud.  
“As if I would ever destroy something” he said smiling and got to his room.  
Oh this was a terrible lie. He just destroyed something today: the perfect chance to confess his love to Nagisa. He calmed himself down when he lied on the bed.  
“Maybe I can confess tomorrow.” he mumbled.


	2. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nitori Birthday.  
> Some things will happen. Things Rei would only dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my english is bad. I'm not a native speaker.  
> So the next chapter will come very very soon. I hope you like it.  
> Tell me what you think about it. :3

It was around 5 pm when Nagisa showed up at Reis house.   
Rei opened the door and the younger male hugged him tight. “Sorry that I’m late. My parents..”  
“It’s okay Nagisa-Kun.” Rei replied while he inhaled Nagisas scent.   
Nagisa smiled against Reis chest. Maybe today, he might be brave enough to confess the feelings he held back for so long. 

 

After 2 hours at the party, Rei was tipsy and Nagisa was drunk. Loud pop music was playing and everybody danced or tossed drinks like maniacs.   
Nagisa was at Reis side the whole time and suddenly he was gone. Where did he go?  
He looked around, searching like crazy when he found him in the kitchen, eating a ridiculous amount of strawberry pie with Momo. Nagisas eyes sparkled when he saw Rei “Want some cake too?” he asked and stuffed his mouth again. “Soooo delicious!” 

Rei decided to give it a try and let Nagisa feed him. “That’s really delicious!” he murmured.   
“I told you!” the blond smiled and bounced up and down in excitement.   
They didn’t say a single word for about 5 minutes. Rei was too busy with starring at Nagisas small lips while he was eating, wondering how much he can take of something other than food. //Oi Rei stop! Don’t even think about doing something lewd with Nagisa. He’s not into you! He’s way to special and beautiful for you!//  
Nagisa finished his cake and looked at Rei with his cute big puppy eyes. “Wanna dance?” he asked, smiling sickly sweet. Rei just nodded and followed him. 

Nagisa hips swayed with the music, his eyes closed and a big smile on his lips.   
He looked absolutely stunning. This was the point when Rei stopped to think.  
He grabbed Nagisa by the waist and danced with him. Nagisa turned around and started to rub his body against Reis, the rhythm of his hips was hypnotizing and when his ass brushed against Reis crotch he suddenly jumped in surprise. Nagisa giggled and moved on with his moves when the song changed and the Macarena was played. The blond clapped his hands together and started to dance and sing. 

Rei laughed. Even while dancing the Macarena the smaller boy looked ridiculously good.   
After this they left the living room which was also something like the dance floor and made their way back to the kitchen to grab something to drink. They drank a whole bottle of some fuzzy liquid that tasted like cherries and then Reis vision got blurry. He apologized himself and left the room.  
He stood in the garden to catch some fresh air and to think about what happened on the dance floor.  
Was Nagisa trying to seduce him? 

Rei wondered how Nitori had managed to get this much alcohol. There were so many bottles left.  
It was exactly 1 am. The last time Rei saw Nagisa was when the smaller boy was drinking shots with Momo. Now he was gone. Rei stood up and walked around the house.  
He saw Makoto trying to get Haru out of the bathtub without getting himself wet. Rei smiled, Haru was just as always. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs into a corner. 

 

“Rei-Chan” Nagisa smiled bright. “Rei-Chan you look so nice..” he mumbled and dropped down on his knees. Without a word he opened Reis pants, yanked them down and looked up at him.  
Rei was to afraid to say something and way to aroused.   
One half of him wanted to push Nagisa away, the other side wanted that the blonde would free his cock as fast as possible. Nagisa decided that Rei had waited long enough and took his boxers off to his knees. “Wow so big Rei-chan” Nagisa grabbed Reis cock and gave it a few strokes before he started to lick it from base to top, letting his tongue draw little circles around Reis tip.   
He curled his fingers into Nagisa soft, blond hair and let out a soft moan. 

He cried out loud when the smaller boy suddenly took half of his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while sucked his cock like there’s no tomorrow. “Oh Nagisa” he whispered and earned a soft hum as a respond from the blond male.   
Reis dick slid out of Nagisas mouth with a wet pop.  
“Do you like this Rei-Chan?” he purrs and looks up to him with big, seducing eyes.   
Rei nods and runs his fingers trough Nagisas hair. 

The blonde boy licks a line from Reis balls to his tip, takes his dick again in his mouth as much as possible. Rei wonders if Nagisa has a gag reflex or something because suddenly the smaller guy has Reis dick completely in his mouth. Rei grunts at the completely beautiful sight he has in front of his eyes. 

Nagisa bobs his head up and down, moaning quietly around Reis cock and wriggling with his hips.   
Rei can see that Nagisa is erect but he does not want to stop the blond from giving him a blowjob.   
He can’t believe that he’s being so selfish right now but this feels so good. Why is Nagisa so talented?   
The blonde decides to let Reis cock free ones more and licks it now. From time to time he lets his tongue wander around Reis tip, earning soft moans. 

“Oh hey you guys, don’t mind us.” Nagisas head shot up when he heard Rins voice. Reis eyes widened in horror. Rin was standing in front of them with Sousuke which was currently trying to find out which key they needed to enter the guestroom. When he finally found it he grabbed Rin by the wrist and dragged him into the room. They heard him locking the room and not even one minute later a high pitched moan. “I knew they’re dating. Makoto owes me 20 bugs.” Nagisa mumbled and looked at Rei.   
“Nagisa I think I want to go home now..” and with this words Rei dressed himself while Nagisa nodded and stood up. 

On their way home they said nothing, again.   
Rei was busy with imaging doing dirty things with Nagisa.   
Nagisa was so drunk, maybe he wouldn’t even mind. Rei shook his head //don’t even think about this!//  
When they arrived Nagisa took a shower while Rei prepared some water and placed a bucket next to the bed just in case the blonde might throw up.   
Nagisa entered the room just with a towel wrapped around his waist. Now it was Reis turn to take a shower.   
After his shower he dressed himself in his pajamas and entered his room. 

His eyes widened and he got erected the second time this night.   
What he saw was a naked Nagisa in the middle of his room, looking at him with seductive eyes.   
“Rei-Chan.. I want you!”


	3. First time lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if my english sucks in this chapters.  
> I just really wanted to upload this chapters. I will correct my mistakes tomorrow. 
> 
> But tell me what you think about this chapter. ♥

Rei gulped.  
Had Nagisa really just said that he wanted Rei? Does he mean sex? Okay he has to mean sex because otherwise he wouldn’t be naked.  
Nagisa came closer. “Rei-chan, how did my tongue felt around your dick? Was it nice? Did you love it? Tell me!” his magenta eyes fixed him. “It felt amazing Nagisa.” Honestly, if Nagisa wants to have sex with him right now, why should he say no? He wanted this for a really long time now and there’s no way he would refuse. 

But what if Nagisa regrets it when he is sober? He needs to stop thinking.  
Right now there is a naked Nagisa in front of him and he would fuck the sense out of him if the smaller boy wants him too.

“Do you want to fuck me Rei-Chan?”He nods. Nagisa starts to undress Rei faster than Haru would strip when he faces water.  
“A-Are you serious Nagisa-kun?” the smaller boy grabbed his cock. “Yes I am. Have you ever had sex before?” Rei gulped. “No.. you?” “I wanted my first time to be with you since I first saw you.” He smiled bright and got down on his knees, starting to lick Reis tip when the taller teen pushed him away. 

Tears started to form in the corners of Nagisas eyes. Rei knelt down and cupped Nagisas face in his hands. “Don’t cry. It’s not that I didn’t like it a few hours ago or something. Right now I want you to feel good. Lay down on my bed Nagisa and spread your legs.” The smaller boy obeyed and spread his legs. “Rei-chan?” he asked when the taller boy started to search for something in his top drawer.  
“Wait a Minute.” the smaller boy nodded. 

Rei seated himself between Nagisas legs and placed a condom and a bottle of lube next to him.  
Nagisa gave him a questioning look. “Don’t ask now.. Nagisa please realx for me okay?” Nagisa nodded. He poured some lube on his fingers and gently pushed one of his fingers inside of the smaller teen. Nagisa moaned and damn he looked more than arousing. Reis pants became tighter but right now he didn’t care. 

After a few minutes had past he already had three of his fingers inside of Nagisa, thrusting in and out while hitting the blonds prostate with every thrust. Nagisa was a panting mess under him, moaning Reis name and begging him to fuck him already but Rei decided to go a bit longer. 

“Rei! Please fuck me now. I can’t wait any longer!” he cried out. Rei smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He took the condom when Nagisas hand stopped him. “No.. I want to feel you without anything wrapped around your cock. I want you to come inside of me!” That was the moment when Rei lost it for the second time tonight. He grabbed Nagisa by his waist and flipped him over, placed him on his hands and knees. The he started to enter the smaller male. “Rei it hurts! Slower!”  
But he couldn’t stop, he pushed into Nagisa at the same pace, until he was fully seated into the younger guy and then he stopped moving. 

 

2 Minutes passed until Nagisa was ready for Rei to move. He started at a slow pace and Nagisa got crazy. He began to bounce on Reis dick in full speed, moaning like crazy until Rei stopped him.  
He grabbed him by the waist to keep him still. “Nagisa..” was the last thing he said until he started to slam into the taller boys body like a animal. “Oh fuck Rei-Chan!” he screamed. 

It felt so good inside of Nagisa. It was so hot and he was so tight. He was about to go crazy.  
“Rei-chan! Fuck me harder!” the blonde begged and hell yes he will. His grip around Nagisas waist got tighter and his thrust got harder and harder. Nagisa cried out loud as he came, screaming Reis name and that was all Rei needed to follow him soon.

They lay side by side, Nagisa with his head on one of Reis arms, his face snuggled up against his chest.  
His breath was calm and steady, his small lips slightly open.  
Rei smiled. He is so beautiful, no he thinks that words can’t describe what a beauty the smaller boy is. And words can never describe what he felt for him. 

Rei kissed Nagisas forehead before he decided that he should sleep now.  
He fell asleep with the sound of Nagisas calm breath in his ears and the wonderful feeling of Nagisas warmth by his side. 

**

What happened at the party?

 

Sousuke had decided that he had enough alcohol in his system to make a move on Rin.  
The redhead was standing beside Nitori, visibly annoyed. Sousuke moved from his place and got over to them. “Excuse me Nitori but I need to talk to Rin in private.” “S-Sure.” 

After what felt like five Minutes Rin broke the silence. “What do you want?” he smiled.  
“I want to confess to you.”  
“What?” his cheeks turned rosy.  
“Rin I love you and I don’t want to hide it anymore. I have enough of hiding my feelings. Yeah I admit it hurts not telling you. So here I am, telling you my true feelings.”  
“You are not kidding me?”  
Sousuke kissed him and Rins eyes widened in shock.  
“Do you think I would do this if I was lying?”  
“No..” Tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Why are you crying Rin?” Sousuke took his hands, he was worried that he had done something wrong.  
“It’s just that I’m so happy.. because I love you too. I also want to be together with you Sousuke!” 

They just stood there, staring at each other for minutes before Sousuke grabbed his arm, he stole the keys for the guestrooms.

 

When they made their way upstairs the first thing Rin saw was Nagisa on his knees, giving Rei a Blow Job.  
His mouth dropped open. “Do you see what I see?” Sousuke nodded when he headed towards them.  
Rin stopped him. “What are you doing?” “The Guestroom is over there..” “Oh…”  
Rin made his way up the hallway and then he spoke out loud. “Oh hey guys, don’t mind us!” 

5 Minutes later he found himself pinned up against the wall.  
“Rin..” Sousuke whispered while he started undressing Rin. 

The tumbled and landed on the bed. After a Round of giving each other blowjobs and fingering Rin,  
Sousuke started to enter the redhead slowly. Rin bit his lower lip. He knew it would hurt.. but that bad? Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes when Sousuke lowered his head. “Rin don’t cry. Once I’m fully inside of you, I will give you all the time you need to adjust to my length and I won’t be too fast tonight. I promise.” Rin nodded when he realized that Sousuke was already fully seated inside of him. Slowly he tried to relax. “Kiss me. Sousuke please kiss me.” The taller boy smiled and gave him a kiss, a kiss full of passion. 

His Nails left red stripes on Sousukes back. He moaned out loud while the black haired boy kept thrusting into him. “Harder!” he ordered and Sousuke obeyed. His thrusts became harder, deeper until Rin saw white stars over and over. Sousuke kept hitting his good spot over and over. 

Rin screamed Sousukes name when he came and clawed his fingernails into Sousukes shoulder.  
Sousukes orgasm followed soon after and Rin escaped a low moan while the semen from the taller boy filled his insides. 

“I love you Rin.”  
“I love you too.”  
 


	4. A little misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei misunderstood the whole situation he and Nagisa are in.. at first.   
> And Nagisa turns out to be a little sex kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while.   
> But here you are. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think about it.

The first thing Rei saw when he woke up was blond hair all over his chest.   
He tried to lift himself up and grab his glasses when he realized that something was really laying on his chest. It was this moment when the memories of the last night hit him hard.   
Nagisa was laying beside him.. his head on his chest. And he was naked.   
“Shit..” he mumbled. He stood up slowly and tried not to wake up the smaller boy up.   
When Rei completed his mission he stood in front of his bed starring at Nagisa’s sleeping form.  
His rosy lips where slightly open, his cheek a tender rose tone. Rei smiled. Nagisa is so beautiful, too good for him. 

He walked in his kitchen and settled himself down on a bar stool.   
Nagisa was totally drunk last night. Why had he done that? Why had he took advantage of Nagisas drunken state? He took away Nagisas virginity just because he was a selfish bastard.   
“Good morning Rei-Chan.” He jumped out of his skin. “Nagisa.. good morning. Do you want to eat something?” Nagisa tilted his head. “Sure. Do you have cereals?” 

“Yes..” Rei handed Nagisa everything and got himself also a bowl of cereals. They ate together in comfortable silence. “They were delicious Rei-Chan. Thanks for the food.” “No need to thank me Nagisa.” He smiled weakly. 

It was an awkward morning. Rei wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. Should he say something about the last night? He decided not to when Nagisa spoke up.   
“Rei-Chan. Can I stay another night? I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go home today. You know how my parents are.” 

“Y..Yes sure.” Nagisa gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Thank you so much Rei-Chan.”   
They showered and after that they laid in Rei’s bedroom.   
“Do you want to watch a DVD?” “What do you have?” he asked.  
None of them had spoken about last night and Rei made sure not to say something stupid he would regret. 

Nagisa said something, but Rei couldn’t understand him because he was absorbed in thoughts. 

“What?”  
“I asked if you want to fuck me tonight as well.”   
Rei’s eyes widened. “Why do you ask?”  
“You seemed to like it last night. Or am I wrong?”

// I’m dead. My life is over!// He thought. //He remembers that I took advantage of his drunken state. Mom? Dad? I love you! //   
“What’s wrong Rei-Chan? Don’t you want to answer me?”

“Nagisa I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to force you.  
It was so selfish of me to take advantage of your drunken state. Please forgive me!”

 

Nagisa chuckled. “Silly Rei-Chan!” “Huh?”  
“You haven’t forced me. I wasn’t as drunk as you think I was. Actually I knew what I was doing and I wanted to lose my virginity to you, Rei-Chan!”

Rei’s mouth hung open.   
“But why? You should have your first time with someone you love..”  
“Rei-Chan..” he smiled. “I do love you. Do you return my feelings Rei?”   
Rei nodded. He never thought that Nagisa would be the one to push their relationship to the next level. He always thought they would always be best friend.   
“Of course I do, Nagisa!” The smaller boy smiled. 

Rei was unsure if he should pin Nagisa against the wall now and kiss him hard.. or not.   
But Nagisa interrupted his thoughts.   
“So do you want to fuck me again? It felt so good last night!”   
Rei blushed and realized that Nagisa started to take his clothes off. 

“Nagisa.. not here.. my.. my room..”   
The blonde boy slipped his boxers of and left the kitchen. Half-naked. The only piece of clothing he wore was a way to big shirt from Rei.   
Rei followed him and as soon as he reached the small blond he pinned him down on the bed. 

“Nagisa!” He groaned. The other teen giggled.   
“Want me to suck your dick?” he asked, liking his lips as soon as those filthy words left his moth.   
Rei nodded. “But first, take of your shirt please!” 

Nagisa obeyed and took his shirt off in a almost sinful way.   
Oh how he wanted to mark every inch of this body as his property. 

5 Minutes later, Nagisa’s lower back was above Rei’s face.   
//Oh god. Our first day dating and we are already 69-ning. And oh my fucking god this ass is amazing!// he thought and blushed. Then he felt Nagisas tongue slip around his dick and he moaned.   
Nagisa takes his dick into his mouth, sucking him off like there is no tomorrow. “Oh god!” he groaned and registered the sweet little moan he earned as a respond from Nagisa.   
Rei looked up, at Nagisa’s ass, grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart. He took his time to look at the cute little hole in front of his face and hummed quietly. Nagisa started to get impatient and pushed his hips against Rei’s face. 

When Nagisa felt the wet muscle against his hole he moaned out loud, causing Rei’s dick to slip out of his mouth but Rei didn’t care. He just loved to hear Nagisa moan  
After about good two minutes of licking he decided to push his tongue inside.   
Normally he would be disgusted as fuck, but he knew Nagisa had a shower about half an hour ago and he knew Nagisa was a clean person. 

Nagisa moaned like crazy as he fucked him with his tongue.   
“Ah.. more.. Rei-Chan more!” he begged. Rei giggled and slipped his tongue out of Nagisa’s hole just to repleace it with two of his fingers. “Ahhh! Fuck Yees!”  
//Lewd. So fucking sexy!// he thought while he was watching his own fingers stretching Nagisa.   
The blonde already forgot about Rei’s cock. His head rested on Rei’s thigh while he moaned and mewled like crazy.   
“Rei.. fuck me please!” he begged. “Patience my dear” Rei whispered while he pushed a third finger in. Nagisa squeaked at the sudden stretch but Rei could tell, by Nagisa’s hip movement, that the blonde liked it. 

Rei pushed forward and hit Nagisa’s prostate. Nagisa moaned high pitched, trembeling, pushing his hips back for Rei.   
“Rei-Chan I swear that if you won’t fuck me already, I’ll destroy everything you need for your studies!”

Rei shoved the smaller boy off of him, positioned him on his knees. Face down, ass up.  
He looked so delicious. 

“Rei.. please.. I need your cock!” he whined. The taller boy gave in and thrust hard into Nagisa.  
“OH GOD REI!” he screamed.   
Rei grunted. Nagisa is way to sexy.   
He took a moment to appreciate the sight Nagisa gave him. How his cock thrust in and out of Nagisa’s greedy little hole.  
“Mhn Nagisa. I wish you could see how sexy you look like this. How your little hole swallows my dick so eagerly. How stretched out it is just because of my cock.” He gave Nagisa a light smack on the left ass cheek and the blonde moaned. Loud. Long. Sexy. 

//Was that really me? Did I really said that? Should I apologize?” he thought   
“I.. I like it when Rei-Chan talks dirty.” He smirked. “Fuck me harder Rei. Fuck me so hard that I scream!”   
//Well fuck it.” He thought and flipped Nagisa over. Nagisa moaned out loud when Rei thrust hard inside him again. Over and over. 

Nagisas face was flushed red, lips slightly open.   
He was a moaning mess and Rei loved this sight so much.   
Nagisa came with a loud and lust filled scream and Rei followd soon after him. 

They laid next to each other, panting heavy.   
“You are mine Nagisa.”  
“Forever Rei-Chan?”  
“Forever!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I ever wrote an fan fiction, so please be nice to me. :D  
> Oh and I love Reigisa.


End file.
